In the field of wireless communications, a wireless communication system may allow a wireless communication device to download and use games and applications, to transmit and receive a Short Message Service (SMS) item or a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) item, or the like.
Unfortunately, such operations, in which content is downloaded to or uploaded from the wireless device, may consume system resources and bandwidth resources, and may require a user to pay a fee to cover the cost of using such resources.